


It's Not the Fall

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Beck (Movies - Börjlind)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, giving in to the inevitable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Gunvald is always watching Oskar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the very lovely fififolle.

Oskar shifted in his seat, tying to ignore the way Gunvald was looking at him. There was always something especially calculating about the way he stared at Oskar, like he was waiting for some sign. Oskar just had no idea what that might be.

He was trying to finish off typing up his notes from their latest case but still feeling jittery after the arrest when he'd had a gun shoved in his face, moving on instinct to protect himself and the hostage. Even Beck had looked vaguely happy at the outcome. Gunvald had just continued to stare.

Oskar knew if he said something Gunvald's reply would cut deep. He also knew if he didn't say something Gunvald would have won the argument. Whatever that was.

“Need any help?” Oskar asked Gunvald, swallowing anxiously and raising his eyebrows.

Gunvald, who was sitting in a chair across the office, legs crossed, raised his eyebrows in turn.

Oskar wondered if he asked nicely whether the ground would open up and swallow him.

As it was the phone rang and he quickly answered it, ignoring the fact that he nearly dropped it and not caring to look at Gunvald to see how he had reacted to this. For the next five minutes he was taking furious notes about the latest forensics on a previous case they'd had to put on the back burner due to lack of evidence. It looked like their luck had finally changed in that regard.

It wasn't until he was near the end of the conversation that he realised Gunvald had come up behind him, and was now leaning over his shoulder, reading what he was writing with one hand resting on the back of his chair, fingers occasionally brushing against his neck.

He didn't know what to make of this development, so did nothing about it. Instead he pulled up the relevant computer files as he said his goodbyes and started correlating the information he'd need to present to Beck and the others. Gunvald didn't say anything, just stayed that close until Beck himself came into the room, at which point Gunvald slowly stood up.

“We have a break in the Karlsson case,” he said.

Beck paused, sighed and nodded. “A good break?”

“Looks like,” Gunvald agreed. “Oskar has all the details.”

“Briefing in ten minutes,” Beck said to them both, then disappeared in the direction of the break room.

Oskar nodded vaguely to himself and carried on working. Gunvald stayed where he was for a beat too long and moved away before Oskar's nerves got the better of him and he asked him to move.

Round one to him, he thought. Maybe.

* * * * *

Oskar stood in front of the team, briefing them on what new information they had. He fiddled with his notes before sitting down, feeling as always Gunvald's eyes on him. For once though he didn't make a comment to Oskar, instead reserving his commentary for Beck who seemed more indulgent than usual. Perhaps it was the fact that the day was nearly over and there wasn't anything more they could do until the morning.

Beck dismissed them with instructions for the morning and then headed off to dinner with his daughter. Oskar went back to his desk and sorted through his paperwork, making sure everything was in order before he left.

Gunvald followed but Oskar was determined not to say anything.

Finally he was done and turned to look up. Gunvald was standing in the doorway holding his coat and Oskar's.

“Drink?”

“I – with me?” Oskar asked, feeling himself blush at the question but not looking away, even though he would quite like to.

“See anyone else here?” Gunvald asked.

Oskar shook his head instead of speaking and Gunvald smirked at him.

Round two to Gunvald.

* * * * *

The bar wasn't somewhere that Oskar had gone before, full of business types in suits he couldn't afford on a policeman's salary. Gunvald ordered for him, a whiskey if he was any judge, though he generally wasn't. Beer was more his drink.

Then Gunvald steered him to a corner booth and Oskar wondered what was going on.

“Drink up,” Gunvald said.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Oskar asked, brain to mouth filter apparently not needing alcohol to loosen it up.

“You think one drink is all it's going to take?” Gunvald asked. He raised an eyebrow and rubbed his leg against Oskar's under the table.

Oskar didn't jerk away, but it was a close call.

“No,” he said, taking a long sip of his drink. It burnt his throat on the way down but he didn't choke. He was aware though that Gunvald was closely watching him and felt a shiver up his spine.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Gunvald what was happening, but that felt like surrender, so he kept silent. Gunvald smiled at him, definitely calculating and definitely predatory.

“Come on,” he said.

Oskar watched as Gunvald downed the rest of his drink and then Oskar's drink and manoeuvred Oskar outside. Before they'd got a few steps Gunvald was pushing him into an alleyway next to the bar and kissing him, mouth hot on his, body pressed up against him. He gave into it straight away, scrabbling to hold Gunvald closer when he went to move away, and shivering with anticipation as Gunvald stayed in place an extra few seconds.

Round three to him, he thought.

“Room 203,” Gunvald said, pressing a keycard into Oskar's hands for the hotel next door.

Oskar blinked, trying to catch up with events, trying to work out if this was what he wanted. Gunvald just stared at him in that way he had, of making Oskar feel open and exposed. He was never going to get any work done if Gunvald carried on looking at him like that.

Oskar took the key, hesitated for a fraction of a second and nodded, heart roaring in his ears.

“I'll be up in ten.”

Oskar nodded again and headed towards the hotel, feeling as he moved away from the Reception up the stairs that everybody was watching him and knew what was about to happen.

Inside the hotel room he didn't know what to do with himself, moving around and opening and closing drawers. It did occur to him that this was all some sort of joke, that Gunvald wasn't going to show up and everybody would have a good laugh about it in the morning.

But then there was a knock at the door and Gunvald was standing there with a bottle of wine and Oskar had never been so relieved in his life.

“Are you just planning on standing there?” Gunvald asked. Oskar flushed and moved out of the way, remembering to put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door handle as he locked it.

He'd barely turned around when Gunvald was on him again, pushing him towards the bed and scrambling to remove his clothes.

Okay, Oskar thought, as he finally let himself believe that this was really happening, he'll give this one to Gunvald.


End file.
